Yesterday
by Hearts Desire
Summary: slash When Shannon realizes that he's had enough of Matt's treating him, will he had the courage to stand up for himself?


A/N- I know, I know, it's been a while since I posted anything. But I finalyl got around to sitting down and thinking of a couple of ideas. Thank you to Iceprincess9625 for, first off, talking to me!, and secondly giving me the idea and the lyrics for this. You're input was and is so appreciated, doll!  
  
Let's pretend that Matt is still on Smackdown!. Nothing in theis story, obviously, has happened!  
  
Also, i own no one. I don't own the song either, I just can't remember who wrote and sings it at the moment. But trust me, I couldn't write anything that good. It's not mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
Title:Yesterday  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
For Iceprincess9625  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You don't know what you put me through  
  
But it's okay, I've forgiven you  
  
But in some way hope it fucks with you  
  
Hope it fucks with you  
  
  
  
Shannon Moore tightened his eyes shut as he gentley pulled himself from the ring. He could feel a pair of arms around his waist and the referee asking him repeatedly if he was okay, then saying he was as to reassure the both of them. Not that it was the referee's job to care about the talent in a sense, the WWE had some pretty fine ones.  
  
But that's not what Shannon needed at the moment and he knew it. No matter how caring or reassuring the Hebner's or Mike Chioda, or Nick Patrick were, nothing could save him from the one thing he feared the most and it was right backstage. But it was also the one he loved the most.   
  
Matt Hardy.  
  
They had grown up together. Shannon could hardly remember a time when he didn't know the talented star. Matt had helped him fit in when he moved. He helped him back onto his feet when his father got hurt and again when he died. He was the one who helped him train when no one else would. He was the one who helped him in the business despite the credit mostly given to Chris Pontious.  
  
He was the one who had enough room in his heart to care for the young blonde.  
  
Yes, there was Jeffry, but Matt was there when Jeff wasn't. Matt still talked to Shannon after he won the matches and even helped him out by teaching him important lessons. That he should be better out there or no one would bother to watch him on television and he would lose his job.  
  
He would go back to being the star who sat in the corner of the locker room and acted like a rookie although he had experience and professionalism he could hold over the heads of even todays stars. He go back to talking to only Shane and Jeff and Matt and blocking everyone out.   
  
Matt was doing a good thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
That I'm okay and I've made it through  
  
But who's to say what your going through  
  
I'll say no names, though I've wanted to  
  
Isn't strange how it seems like....  
  
  
  
  
  
Shannon angrily pounded a fist on the bench of the locker room. He had had enough of this shit! Nothing he could do any more was good enough for the "Great' Matt Hardy. Shannon busted his ass out there, day in and day out, nigth in and night out, and all he got in return from his best friend was greif.  
  
He looked into the mirror, leaning on the sink to examine closer. A thick trail of blood travelled from his nose and his lower lip. He ran his tounge lightly over the cut on his lip, wincing when it still hurt. He could taste the blood on the tip, too, so that meant it was still bleeding.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been out. He couldn't remember too much of what happened after he came back from his match. He had gone against Nunzio to defend his newly won Cruiserweight title. With Palumbo and Stamboli at ringside, it was obvious that he wouldn't be getting through this match clean and clear.  
  
And not only that, he was still sore as hell for the punishment he had recieved for losing to the A-Train the week before. He battled Nunzio as best he could until he realized it awas a no win situation. He went out to ringside, grabbed his belt and gave Nunzio a good one across the head.  
  
But even the fact he had kept his belt wasn't good enough for Matt. The eldest Hardy had met him backstage and dragged him to the locker room, giving him a disappointed lecture about cheating on the way. Shannon swallowed harshly, remembering the kicks and blows he had recieved as a "lesson" until he was flung into the wall and let himself filter into a dreamland where he could feel no pain.  
  
He could feel it now and it was the last time he would let himself feel it. He was sick of Matt Hardy treating him like a dog. He was sick of the saddened looks he recieved from the other wrestlers when he walked into or from the locker room or arena with cuts and bruises on his gorgeous face and arms.  
  
He was sick of them all saying he should quit with the shit. He was sick of them saying that they were there for him if he ever decided to leave Matt, or just needed someone. He was even sick of the people who could care less what was happening and still hit on him or shouted things at him whenever he was with Matt.   
  
Well he was done with it all from this point on. When Matt got back to the hotel tongiht, Shannon would give him a peice of his mind instead of sitting like a silent dog and laying back when matt told him to. He was sick of being Matt Hardy's bitch. He was headed for a collar and he knew it. But no one was going to have Shannon Moore looking at the floor and calling them master while tugging on the leather around his neck.  
  
Not even Matt Hardy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yesterday, a boy and already afraid, locked deep inside  
  
my place to hide, To hide from how you made me feel  
  
And, I wonder how's you brother, Did he end up fucked up like me  
  
Lost in himself, crying for help it's safe to say  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff Hardy quickly ran through the parking lot and into the hotel. He was panting slightly, out of breath from the long run he had had to make. He slammed hishands onto the front counter causing the registrator to jump.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked.   
  
  
  
Then her eyes went wide. Good, she recognised him. That would give him a much better chance of getting the key to Shannon's room.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! You're Jeff Hardy! Wow! Can I have an autograph?!"  
  
"Honey, I'll be glad to give you an autpgraph if you do something really really important for me?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Well, one of my friendsis staying here tonight and I really need to see him."  
  
  
  
"Really? Well, what do you need? What room?"  
  
Jeff sighed, "Thank you so much. Room 822."  
  
  
  
The registrator turned and handed Jeff the key with a pad of paper and a marker with it. Jeff signed it quickly, not even staying long enough to hear her thank you. He ran into the elevator and punched int eh five button. He didn't know exactly what ha happened, just that Shannon was crying, or close to, when he had called, saying he wanted him there with him.  
  
Horrible scenerios were passing through Jeff's mind as he nervously tapped his feet in anticipation. He couldn't remember a time when he had heard Shannon so upset. He could feel the others in teh elevator watching him but he didn't care. He was just happy that they weren't asking for autographs. He wasn't in the mood.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell signalled that they had reached the fifth floor and Jeff dashed out and to the room that Shannon was staying in.  
  
  
  
  
  
I learned to live without a pride,   
  
Just a shell, with me stuck inside  
  
A prison, not a place to hide, not a place to hide  
  
  
  
  
  
When Jeff finally got the door to click open, he slowly opened it, not sure what to expect.  
  
  
  
"Jeffry?"  
  
  
  
Jeff was led in to the room by the soft insecure voice and he looked around the room by the small light that shone.  
  
  
  
"Shannon? Where are you, babe?"  
  
"Jeffry?"  
  
"It's me honey. Where are you?" Jeff asked lightly.  
  
"There's a light over here by the bed."  
  
  
  
Jeff carefully made his way over to the bed, still insecure about what he would be met with when there was more light. He cooed lightly, making his way over to the bed where Shannon was curled up against the headboard on the opposite side of it.  
  
Jeff sat on the bed and Shannon immediately curled into his arms. Jeff ran his fingers through Shannon's hair softly.  
  
  
  
"You remember how we used to do this when we were kids, Shann?"  
  
  
  
Shannon nodded against Jeff's chest, pulling Jeff's other arm tighter around him.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I did it, Jeffry."  
  
"DId what, baby?"  
  
  
  
  
  
You don't know what you put me through  
  
But it's okay, I've forgiven you  
  
But in some way hope it fucks with you  
  
Hope it fucks with you  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff listened to his best friend in shock as slowly but surely the entire story fell in to place. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening right in front of his face and he didn't know it.   
  
He couldn't see how Matt, his own loving brother who he never thought could do any wrong, was such a low down asshole.   
  
He couldn't see how Matt could turn against his own friend and brother like that. How he could manipulate someone so close to him.  
  
He couldn't see how Shannon could fall into his trap. Shannon was so much smarter than that.  
  
He couldn't see why Shannon didn't come to him earlier.  
  
  
  
At least, though, Shannon had finally shot back. He continued his story, going through how he finally saw what was happening and confronted Matt when he got back. How he told Matt he was sick of everything. How he never wanted to see him again and if he ever touched him again he would call the police.  
  
Jeff continued running his fingers through Shannon's hair, keeping his other one held protectively on Shannon's waist. As he let Shannon's story sink in, he carefully studied the small frame. It was dotted with bruises, both new and old and got him thinking.  
  
He oculd remember back when they used to train in the backyard. Matt would help him and Shannon get their moves right. htere never seemed anything wrong. Then he could remember another time, not long after they had joined the WWE, when they had lost a big match against Edge and Christian.  
  
Matt was so angry that they had lost that, once they got backstage, he slapped him right across the face before storming off. That's the worse he had seen Matt. He could just imagine what he could come up with with Shannon. Shannon loved Matt more than anything. It was obvious he was just blinded by love.  
  
Jeff shook his head, the anger he was feeling finally surfacing.  
  
  
  
  
  
That I'm okay and I've made it through  
  
But who's to say what your going through  
  
I'll say no names, though I've wanted to  
  
Isn't strange how it seems like....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff ... do you hate me for yelling at Matt?"  
  
  
  
The question threw Jeff off.  
  
  
  
"What? Of course not, baby."  
  
"But, I turned on your brother ..."  
  
"Shannon, you did what you had to do."  
  
"Was it the right thing?"  
  
"Yes. yes it was. I'm glad that you did it. He could have destroyed you, Shannon. I only regret not being here to protect you sooner."  
  
  
  
Shannon took a shakey breath, pulling in to Jeff closer.  
  
  
  
"He never touched you, did he? If he did, I swear I'll fuckin'-"  
  
"He didn't, baby. Don't worry about that, just rest. You've gotten worked up tonight."  
  
"Are you gonna stay with me?" Shannon asked. He was extremely tired from all the emotions he had gone through today, but he didn't even think of sleeping without knowing that he had seen Jeff and told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Of course. If you want me to."  
  
  
  
Shannon nodded, moving to lay down with Jeff laying with him. Jeff pulled Shannon softly across his chest, wanting him to be as close as possible as if he felt Matt would show up again. Shannon sighed contently, feeling safe for the first time since Matt had skipped to Smackdown!. he was just glad Matt hadn't reached Jeff, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yesterday, a boy and already afraid, Locked deep inside  
  
my place to hide, To hide from how you made me feel  
  
And, I wonder how's your brother, Did he finally pull through like me  
  
Finding himself, not needing help I'd like to say   
  
  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
